Fair Ride
by RandomWriter101
Summary: Okay this is just something I came up with one day at a fair. I'm a nerd. One-shot


**A/N: Okay so I was at the Ellenboro fair the other weekend and I was standing in line with my friend for the parachute/umbrella ride and this fanfic was thus created. Hope you lol and enjoy it.**

"So what are we doing again?" Steve asked as he was talking over the phone with Stark.

"Like I said, apparently we're getting a fair ride after us. Everyone's meeting here and we're going to meet these guys in a couple hours," Stark answered. "Still trying to get Thor's attention to get here, we even tried starting a nuclear war. Still can't get thunderbolt here. Oh and Rogers,"

"Yeah?" Steve cringed a little, what was he going to say now?

"I CAN HEAR YOU FINE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL INTO THE FREAKIN' THING!" Tony yelled as loud as he could into the phone. Even though he was all alone Steve blushed.

"I'll be there," was all he said before hanging up.

Tony put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Clint and Bruce, both of whom jumped from his outburst. "What? Someone's gotta tell him."

Bruce took his glasses off and looked at Stark. "So can you explain again what we're doing?"

Tony sighed. "Okay this is what happened. You know how celebrities get sandwiches named after them?" They both nodded. "Well some dude called me yesterday saying that they were gonna make a ride for us, like a fair ride. So we're meeting them in a couple hours."

Just then there was a flash of lightning and the god of thunder stood before them, a worried look on his face. "My friends it is madness, everyone is turning on each other. War is upon us we must stop it." He grabbed Banner and started shaking him. "Come my friend, get angry and help us stop the nuclear weapons."

Tony and Clint both bursted into laughter. The God let go of Bruce and looked at them. "Why are we not suited, we should prepare."

Bruce put his hand on Thor's shoulder. "That was just a joke, Stark wanted to get you here, thought a nuclear war would get here faster."

Thor looked dumbfounded, which caused the two to laugh even harder. "What?"

Clint was the first to stop laughing. "Dude, we just needed you here for something."

Thor scratched his head. "You need me to open a jar?" That got Tony and Clint started again, this time Tony was the first to stop.

"Not exactly, we got some publicity to do today and we needed you. And by the way, if none of us could open a jar we'd just get the green giant to have a go."

Bruce shook his head. "I'm pretty sure the jar would be crushed."

The guys waited a couple hours till Steve came through the doors with a couple other guys. "Hey guys," Steve said as he walked in.

One of the two men started talking as they all filed into the room. "Hey, I'm George Bullings and this is Frank Dander, I believe we have an appointment."

Tony stood up and started to shake their hands, the others following suit. "Yeah that's right, so what do you guys need?"

George and Frank took a seat at a glass table as the heroes sat across from them. They took out some papers and files and handed them to the Avengers. "Well you see, we're part of a fair company. You know some that travel to different towns every year," Frank began explaining.

"I do not understand your 'fair'," Thor said, looking through some of the papers.

"Yeah we didn't think you would," George said. "Basically, once every year a small group of people will travel around a few towns and cities and have a kind of gathering, I guess. There's tables with different types of food, games you can play to get prizes, and rides for everyone to enjoy."

"Okay I get all that, but what do you want from us?" Steve asked.

"We wanted to make a ride that represented you guys," George handed them a picture of a ride, it was like a ferris wheel but it had a mushroom like roof on top of each cart, and the thing was tilted to the side.

"We wanted to make the colors match the Avengers." Frank said as they all looked at the picture.

"I got a question," Clint said as he examined the design. "There's ten cars, there's five of us."

Steve looked at Clint. "Hey, where's Natasha?"

Clint shrugged. "Either on a mission getting killed, or getting a pedicure. I dunno for sure."

The two men looked at the heroes. "Well uh, I guess we can color two the same color for each. So what colors do you guys want?"

"Red." Stark and Rogers said at the same time. They looked at each other, murder in their eyes.

"Why do you get red captain?" Stark asked, challenging the man.

"It's real simple Stark, one, red is my favorite color, and two, red, white, and blue are my colors, and red comes first" Steve gave an out of character smirk.

Tony scowled. "Well I'm Iron Man."

Steve rolled his eyes, "That doesn't have to be your answer for everything, just because you're Iron Man doesn't mean you always get what you want."

Tony laughed. "Actually I meant my colors, I only have two, you've got three so I believe I deserve red. Plus it's a manly color." He would win this if it killed him.

Steve looked into his eyes, lightning flashed between the two men. Bruce opened his mouth, about to stop the fight, just as Steve dove for Tony. Everyone jumped up as the captain slung the billionaire across the room. Frank began pulling out his phone but George stopped him.

They all knew that given the chance, Steve would beat the crud out of Stark, not to mention the whole super soldier thing. Thor was yelling, attempting to pull them apart, Clint was standing on the side lines, a smug grin creeping onto his face. Bruce remained calm, he had to. He walked over to an intercom and spoke to JARVIS.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Dr. Banner?"

Bruce glanced at the fight, now Thor was getting into it, trying to defend Tony, who had just slipped on one of his Iron Man bracelets, Bruce looked back at the computer. "I do believe there's a fire, don't you?"

"You are certainly right sir, allow me to take care of it." Then an alarm was sounded and water started shooting from the ceiling. It was then that the fight ceased.

"Thanks JARVIS," He turned to look at all the now wet Avengers, and the two men. "So what were we talking about?" He asked with his usual smile.

Tony stood up and nudged Steve. "We were talking about my cart being red. End of story."

Bruce sensed another brawl coming on if this wasn't settled. "Okay listen, how about neither of you get red? If you're going to fight over it neither of you get it." Bruce pointed to Tony. "Your color is yellow and yours," he pointed to Steve. "Is blue. Happy?" There was a moment of silence as everyone took note of the doctor's strange outburst.

Then, with a pout on Tony's face he replied, "Fine, then your color has to be green."

"PURPLE," Clint yelled before Bruce could say anything. Everyone looked at the assassin strangely. "I just wanted to pick my color," he said sheepishly, kicking his foot.

The attention was then brought back on the two men. Frank clapped his hands together, this was obviously more trouble than they bargained for, but hey. THEY WERE IN THE SAME ROOM AS THE FLIPPIN' AVENGERS. "Okay so we've got blue, yellow, green, and purple."

Thor took a stance. "What shall my color be? I think silver would be too flashy in the sun and yellow and blue are taken," he gave an uneasy glance at Banner. "And I don't much like the color red."

Tony came and clapped his arm around the god's shoulders. "Thunder? Here on earth there are a many array of colors. There's over eighty shade of white," Tony laughed as he saw the Asgardian's jaw drop. "But I've got the perfect color for you." Walking away he made a big show of his hand, taking a dramatic pause a smile all too well known came across his face. "Carnation."

"Carnation?" The god asked.

"Yes, carnation. It's a special shade, a very manly color." Clint then joined in on the charade.

The god smiled, apparently the idea of having a manly color pleased him. "Carnation," he boomed. "Sounds promising."

Steve lifted an arm, about to tell the god of the two jokesters plans when Bruce stopped him. "There's no use fighting it, he's made up his mind," he said as his head was in his hand.

Frank and George looked uneasily at the god of thunder. "Are you sure?" George asked.

Thor took a stance. "Yes I believe Carnation is the perfect color." Thor was thus oblivious to the two laughing silently behind him. Clint wiping away tears.

"Well alright guys thanks," Frank said as he shook their hands. "If you want you can come to a fair we're having at Central Park. You're guys' ride will be there and freshly painted in a couple of weeks."

*AT THE FAIR*

"So where's this ride?" Clint asked as he chewed on cotton candy, maneuvering through the crowd. This fair was huge, he was lucky he found the cotton candy stand.

There was such a big crowd that the guys had split up, Thor and Steve, Bruce and Tony, and without Natasha he was alone, which was fine with him.

"_I think it's near the northern side,"_ Clint heard Rogers say in his ear. _"I see something big and swingy."_

"On my way," Clint said as he shoved more cotton candy in his mouth. "Tony, did you get that?" There was only static on his end. "Stark?" Clint then heard a stream of curses come from his com.

"_Dangit Barton you made me mess up. I'm trying to win a prize,"_ the billionaire whined. Clint rolled his eyes.

"_You're such a child Stark,"_ Clint heard Rogers say.

"_Oh yeah, well I'm not the only one. I'll bet you anything Barton's got some cotton candy, Thor's done the test your strength game, and you've gotten a caricature. Bruce already guessed how many jellybeans were in the jar, he won a Pikachu."_ Clint grinned, this was better than internet wars, he happily chomped on his cotton candy and listened to the silence.

"_Just get over here."_

Clint heard Stark's familiar snicker. Yeah, he'd just won.

About another twenty minutes all the guys met up at the line for their ride.

Bruce's face was anxious. "Did it have to be so bright?" He asked as they saw the neon green colored cart.

"Well at least yours is actually green and not some form of the sun," Stark commented. "I mean really, I'm Iron Man, not Mr. Sunshine. Jeez."

"Why does it look so girly?" Clint asked as he looked at the choice of purple they had used, his idea was a lot darker.

Steve gave a small smile. "It's not that bad you guys."

"Oh that's just cause yours is just a tad too dark," Tony spat back at him.

"No it's not, it's not exactly what I had in mind, but it's fine." The two began arguing until they heard Thor ask. "Where's mine?"

Tony stopped mid-insult to look at the god, a smile creeping his lips. He pointed as the carts were stopping to unload more kids. "Why my good friend, that _is_ your color."

Thor's face was contorted with confusion. "But my friend of Iron that is pink, where is carnation?"

Steve went to his friend's aid. "Uh, Thor? Carnation kinda _is_ pink." He cringed, waiting for the man's reaction.

Everyone waited in silence as the god seemed to be processing the information, then scarily slow he turned to Tony Stark. "You did this on purpose?"

Now any normal person would've feigned innocence, but not this billionaire. "Sure did, but trust me hammer boy, it's definitely your color." Now any passerby would've thought the playboy was cool and collected, but the others had been with him for a long time, they could hear the slight note of fear.

Then Thor did something no one thought of. He walked up to Tony and grabbed his shoulders. "That was as they say 'a good one'?" He started laughing. "Mark this day man of iron, I will repay your debt."

All the guys laughed and proceeded to stand in line, making conversation with civilians. They then road their ride till Bruce felt sick. It was a good day.

**A/N: And this is why I'm not allowed to get 'high' anymore. My friend was calling me crazy when ever we rode it, cause I kept talking in different voices imitating what the characters would say. So once again, I'm not allowed to get 'high' anymore... till next year. LOL**


End file.
